


Boots

by rory_the_gay



Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Kara Danvers, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Kara has to get new shoes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor
Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833601
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I hate shopping. Like so much. It doesn’t matter what it’s for. All stores are not fun for me. Shopping for clothes is a nightmare, especially shoes.

“I don’t want new shoes, I want  _ my  _ shoes,” Kara huffed and crossed her arms.

“Your old shoes are dust,” Cat sighed.

“Then I’ll go barefoot,” Kara pouted.

“You can’t go into work barefoot Kara. We’ll get some new shoes for you that you like,” Lena tried to reason.

Kara had run into a burning building in her day clothes, and while trying to save someone, her shoes burnt.

“Please Kara. You have to wear shoes,” Cat sat next to her, “It will make us feel better if we know that you’re wearing shoes.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes. We’ll go shopping with you if that helps,” Lena offered.

“Fine.”

“What about these ones?” Cat put the shoes on Kara’s feet.

“It’s too tight,” Kara complained.

“I’ll find a different pair,” Lena sighed. This was the third shoe store they had been to.

“I’ll look around myself,” Kara stood up and walked around the aisles. She went to the men’s section to see if there was anything she liked there. She stopped when she found it.

A pair of black rain boots.

“It’s perfect,” She found the one in her size and put them on and ran towards her girlfriends, “Lena! Cat! I found some.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Lena was too tired from all the shopping to care about her choice.

“Are you sure you want those?” Cat on the other hand did care.

“Yes I want these. I don’t have to tie them and I can trip over shoelaces. They squeeze in all the right spots and if I spill something on them they won’t stain and I just have to wipe them off. They’re perfect.”

Cat would have protested but shopping with Kara was hard enough even without objections, “Okay. Let’s get them.” Cat stood up and made sure to grab the box before checking out.

“Um where are the shoes?” The person at the register asked.

“On her feet,” Lena pointed to Kara who was spinning around.

“The tag is on the box so it’s okay. Here,” Cat handed her the box to check out.

“Thank you for your purchase,” The person smiled at them.

“Liking your shoes babe?” Lena asked as Kara ran through the field. She didn’t bother to raise her voice because she knew Kara could hear her.

“Yeah!” Kara ran faster and with her arms out like wings.

“She’s probably going to wear the hell out of those shoes,” Lena sighed.

“I took the liberty of contacting Cisco. He made the Flash’s suit. I asked him to make exact replicas of her boots that won’t wear out,” Cat smiled, “They should be at the door right now.”

“And here I thought I was the genius,” Lena smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck.

“I know my way around contacts.”

“Now we have to convince her to buy more shoes for formal events,” Cat sighed.

“Nope. No. She will wear the boots. I don’t care what the press says. Boots. We are not going shopping unless we have to,” Lena hatted shopping enough already.

“I agree,” Kara stopped in front of them, “Okay we can go home now.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have black boots that I’m attached to emotionally.


End file.
